The End
by Mana Walker
Summary: Sam is Alone. After Dean left, how should he feel? After Lucifer came, how should he feel? He feels alone. Hated. He wants to end it, But he knows he can't. Not a One Shot, first chapters a prelude.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

Who in this world understands me more than him? No one. He alone is my muse. My sanity lies in his hands and I'm wondering if I putting way too much on his shoulders.

_Of Course its too much, are you an Idiot? Why should he even care?_

The voice is right, of course. When is it not? I should have left him alone years ago, life would've been so much easier for him.

_Without your sorry ass, he would be happy. He would've had some sort of childhood._

Dean. He gave up so much for me. He's been caring for me since I was six months old. I owe him everything, I owe him my life, my soul, my being. But I hurt him, he left me because I hurt him too much.

_After all he gave you, you still did all that shit. Did you really think he was going to forgive you? That he would tell you it didn't matter. Call you Sammy? You don't deserve that, you deserve suffering. You deserve all the pain he felt and more._

Yes I do, I deserve this, I am a freak. I am a monster.

I am the one that ruined, my brothers, Dean Winchesters life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: GraveYards and Death Traps

Wow. I mean really, I can't even frickin Die Right. I am a failure at life and now I'm a failure at death.

_Yeah. I guess you're such a Freak that the devil wants you. Your brother would be so disappointed Sammy. Dean would hate you, so so much. You can't die, because he wants you to be cursed. You understand that don't you?_

He wanted so hard to tell the voice to stop. That only Dean could call him Sammy. But he knew. He knew that Dean would never call him that again. He wasn't Dean's Sammy anymore. He was a Monster. A _Freak._

_Yes. Such a Freak. Can't Even die..._

Stop! I know IknowIknowIknowIknow...

_Can't stop. Won't Stop. You need to know, Sammy-boy. You need to see. You need to Feel. All of the pain you caused. All of the Death._

Right then Sam stopped listening. He stared at the dirty Motel wall. The voice hummed out into some cacophony of demented back-round music. A lonely soul longing for death, but satisfied with pain. He knew. He knew he deserved this, All of this. And he turned back on the mental volume of the voice. Right now, it was his only link to humanity. Well at least the pain was.

Chapter Two: Deans Perspective

Cas was actually quite funny. He made this chaotic day a little bit bearable. The awkward angel kept him from drinking away his sorrows. Kept him from thinking about him. Thinking about _Sam._ Well, he didn't need him right now. He didn't want to deal with the chaos. He didn't give a second thought about hanging up on his brother. Right after he said he was Lucifer's vessel...

I wonder what's going through his mind. Probably just emoly staring out the window... Sam. Always so dramatic. He was annoying sometimes. He was the cause of so much drama. So much pain. So yeah. Can you blame him for hanging up the phone once in a while?

God! Am I thinking about myself in the third person?

"Yes. You are, Dean." A awkwardly pausing voice came from behind his motel bed.

"Holy Crap!" Wow, that scared the shit out of me!

"Fecal matter is not considered holy, Dean." Cas seemed unamused by his earlier statement. Maybe even a little peeved.

"Sorry Cas. But maybe you shouldn't just appear in someone's bedroom, Okay?" Dean added a slightly amused half-smile for good measure. It was actually a bit funny.

"Oh. Sorry." He was giving me that confused kitten face, with the head tilt.

"No prob Cas. So what's up?"

"Have you spoken to Sam?" Just hold on. Why?

"No. Why would I have talked to Sam?" Well maybe I sounded a little more irritable than I should've.

Cas seemed even more confused, maybe a little bit hurt. "He is your brother Dean."

"Is there any other reason?" Even more irritable.

"Yes."

"Well, What is it?" Now I'm just being snappy.

"...I felt something. I am connected to you with my Grace."

"Yeah?"

"And there was a sharp pain, a warning."

"I'm fine."

"Thats why I was here. So if you're fine..."

"Then Sam isn't..."

**Don't hate me people! I update Fast!**

**Tell me what you think? Anyone?**

**Thanks for even looking at this! **

**Lots of Love, Mana Walker...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Concern in the Night

"What do you think happened to him?" Dean asked, voiced with little concern.

Castiel noticed. He almost glared at the older brother, "Well. I am not exactly sure. All I know is my Grace was scorching and I can't find him."

Dean was actually scared a bit now. "What do you mean you can't find him?"

"I don't know exactly. I put the marks on your chest, but usually I would still be able to locate you." He looked up from the floor at Dean, but then continued. "It's almost as if he is messing with my senses. If it is even Sam doing it."

Dean shot an even more concerned stare, "What do you mean, if its Sam doing it? Why would Sam want to? And who else would do it?" He was now speaking in an alarming tone.

"Well, he may not want to be found, for whatever reason." Castiel paused slightly, glaring up at Dean. "Or my brother is responsible.

That snapped Dean into attention. "Do you think Sam said yes?"

"...Maybe. I don't really know. It's either that or he's being held captive or he's hiding." Cas's voice held a deep concern.

"God damnit! Sam probably said yes! He couldn't handle being alone, so he went to Lucifer for company!" The concern was not there in his voice, only anger.

Castiel was dumbfounded, staring wide-eyed at the elder Winchester. "Is this how you were adressing Sam while I was away? Is this how you sent him off?"

"Yes. I don't see anything wrong with it." Dean said it cooley almost bitterly.

"I am shocked." It was a little bit funny to be heard in monotone. "Your brother must have suffered here. Did he leave voluntarily or because you made him?"

"I told him to go. He was being a pain!" Dean revealed, he was angry that the angel was using an accusatory tone.

"How was he being a pain? Was he actually replying back to you? Or did you get sick of him just taking all the insults you threw at him!" Castiel's monotone was actually becoming louder, more aggressive.

Dean's eyes flared, and his expression turned grave. "What have I done?"

Apperating right in front of his face, "You've done enough." And he was gone, leaving a concerned, guilty older brother in his midst.

Sam watched the fire eat away the plastic of his credit cards, IDs, and the other lies. Once the fire stopped he walked from the blood stained hotel room, only taking a dagger and the rest of his money, twenty dollars.

_Do you think all of your past lives are back there, destroyed? I'm still here boy. Dean's still out there, and everyone's still dead._

"I know." Sam reasoned, "My mistakes still happened. But if I go now, maybe Dean and Cas will still live."

_Oh, thats good Sammy boy. Leave then, this is a better form of suffering I could come up with for you. But remember, don't let them find you. You know if they actually look for you. If they did it would probably be to kill you, but seeing you can't die. Lucifer might go after them for revenge._

"I won't let them find me. I won't say yes. I won't tell Lucifer where I am. I will run. I will hide. I will never hurt anybody again." Sam stopped looking up from the snow encrusted ground, to the dark night sky. "I will live on, until I can save the world and die."

**Thanks Everyone Who Read!**

**I will update soon, and we'll see where Sam goes.**

***Also I don't hate Dean, but I may be making him a little mean in this fic...***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Unrelenting Darkness

Sam lay against the cool brick wall, letting his thoughts dim. He was succumbing to the much-needed sleep.

"I can't sle-ep... No! If I fall, He'll find me." Trembling, Sam fought the waves of weariness. But soon, his eyes slipped closed, leading him into the terrible dream-land that awaited.

A small white room was laid out in his mind. Sam sat on the end of a metal framed bed. He wore white scrubs, and his head was rested between his lanky knees. Lucifer, who was leaning against the wall, walked over to the bed.

"Oh Sammy, what have they done to you." Lucifer spoke, he almost seemed concerned.

"Nothing I haven't earned. " Sam spoke unbelievably quietly, the words mumbled into his knee caps.

Lucifer looked painfully at the broken by displayed on the bed in front of him. "No Sam! How do you deserve any of this?"

Sam was a little skeptical, but he lifted his head up. Staring at the devil he replied in his most weirded out tone, "I let you out. You want to destroy the world. So I destroyed the world. Its all my fault, he says it is. He always right. Alwaysalwaysalways..."

Lucifer cocked his head to the right, "Who is he?"

Sam stared teary-eyed at the devil's eyes, "The _Voice._ He's always with me. He is always right. He's the one that warned me. And I was proved wrong. Always proved wrong..."

Lucifer stared at the broken soul. He felt a pain in his chest that he hadn't felt since his father kicked him out of heaven. He felt compassion to the young by. "Sam, you musn't listen to the voice!"

Sam stared at him again. "What are you talking about? Wait! I know.. You want the world destroyed, I can't listen. Won't listen. Go away!" Sam cradled his aching head again.

Lucifer walked over to the boy and grabbed him by his shoulders, lifting his head up to look at him. He put on his most authoritative face and looked him dead in the eyes. "You know what I want of you in the long term. But I want you alive, with the way you're deteriorating you'll destroy yourself. Please listen to me boy!"

Sam looked into the devils pleading eyes, he was confused. "I am evil. I hurt the ones I loved. I hurt everyone. Your brothers, my brother, they call me evil. They are right. They speak the voice of_ him_, he is always right. I am a curse and he contains me. He is the box, I am Pandora."

Lucifer was actually scared. The amount of pain locked in the eyes of soon-to-be-vessel was painful. Sam was lost, he was locked inside the brain of a madman. And the Devil wanted to know how long this has been going on. He placed two fingers on Sam's head slowly, "This won't hurt, but i'll be going inside a trip through your mind for a bit.."

Visions of Sam's childhood popped up. When he was twelve or so, Dean was badly injured and his father, John was screaming at him.

"This is all your fault! You're such a selfish brat! You should've listen to me!" The boys father brought up a hand and whacked the boys face. "You deserve what you get! And if Dean isn't alright, then you'll be worse off than he could ever be!"

Lucifer felt an odd amount of angry protectiveness to the boy, but could do nothing stop the pain, because this was a memory. The past.

Next images of Dean yelling at Sam popped up, Sam held his head low saying nothing. He was deep in his shame.

"You killed him! You little bastard! Are you happy? You cruel piece of shit? Well are you? You finally got what you wanted! Dad's out of the way! So why don't you go live your life!" Dean glared at the guilty boy in front of him. "You're not gonna say anything?" He brought up his hand and knocked Sam down. "Why don't you leave! Go away!"

Lucifer felt the pain in his chest worsen, new images of just Sam appeared. He was sitting in a grimy hotel room. Humming a Christmas carol to himself, Dean was gone. It was Christmas. He was all alone sitting on his bed with the tears running down his face. He looked up and almost stared directly at Lucifers mirage. The humming got louder.

"Its Christmas, the time is here! Its Christmas! The time of merry! Look up! Enjoy! Cause Christmas time is here!" Then Sam's expression changed, peering deeper into his mind a booming voice came from all around.

_Stupid little brat! Gonna cry yourself to sleep? You're so selfish! Never thinking about anyone other than yourself!_ The voice sounded like a demented twist of Dean and John mixed together. Cussing at the young boy.

_You're so stupid! Dean sacrifices everything for you, but you still want more! Little brat!_ As Lucifers face turned to a deep grimace the scene started to fade away. Sam was waking up. He would be awake with no one, all alone. Lucifer promised himself he would find Dean or at least his little pet. His younger brother. He needed to find Sam. He couldn't break. Not yet. Not like this.

**Thank you Everyone for reading!**

**It seems I'm making Dean a bit mean and John to...**

**Don't be angry! **

**Lucifer and Cas are a bit guilty, but nice... So yeah!**

**Goodbye Everyone!**

**Lots of love, Mana Walker 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Liar's Found

**I'm making Lucifer a little different in this fic, well to most people anyway. I just think that he actually cares for humans more than he leads on. **

**Please Enjoy! 3**

Castiel went back to Dean's hotel room in a flash. Or a flutter of feathers for Dean.

"Did you hear anything about Sam?" Dean jumped off from his self-loathing pose on his bed in a rush.

Castiel looked at the floor and sighed, "No. Sam is somewhere in this world. But he's keeping his state unknow. Its actually quite impressive, for a mortal to do."

Dean joined in on the sigh, "We need to find him."

Castiel looked up and glared intensely at him. "You think I don't know that! You should have never said the things you did! And I should have never followed the path to his destruction. We have both made mistakes, now we must make them right."

Dean stared in a trance at the angels powerful words, and he nodded. "Yea-"

Before he could finish a hand was at his throat.

"You little bastard! What have you done!" Lucifer hissed the words out, hand clasped securely around Dean's neck.

Castiel was shocked at his brothers sudden appearance. "Brother stop!" He was at their sides in an instant. "What are you doing here!?"

Lucifer reluctantly let go of his grasp. "I am here to make you two pay! But before that to receive answers from your mortal _master."_ He spit the last word out like a curse, maybe because it was.

Castiel was offended, checking over Dean he shot back, "He is not my master brother! Neither are you, so just clarify what it is you're here to find answers about!"

Lucifer spared a sigh, "I visited the boy. And he is...damaged."

Deans head shot up like a puppies, "You saw Sam! What did you do? Where is he!?"

Lucifer gave the boy the most disgusted grimace. "What did _I do? _What did you do! You awful mud-puppet!"

"Lucifer insult him later! Where is Sam?!" Castile interrupted the cat-fight. Dean shot him a pouty-face.

"I do not know." Lucifer put it simply.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Dean shouted.

"I mean _I don't know_. I visited him in his dream." Lucifer explained with a bit of irritation in his tone.

Castiel cocked his head to the right. "You caused Sam more nightmares..." Images of restless Sam popped into his head. He was such a fool.

The same images popped into Dean's, he thought his brother was just being selfish. But he was being haunted in his sleep. He should have known. "So you have no way to find him either."

Lucifer's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know where he is!"

Castiel looked guiltily at the floor. "Yes. He is also lost to us. Hiding his presence."

Lucifer gave a mixed look of impression and disappointment. "What did you do to him?"

"Our brothers wanted to release you, so they led him down the path of destruction. Pushing lies into his head while openly cursing his existence." Castiel revealed, guilt pouring from his voice.

Dean spoke up, "I also listened. I was abusive, verbal and physical. I made him go."

Lucifer listened with drooping hope. "Did my brothers curse him? Did they forsake his innocence? His soul?"

Castiel paused before continuing, looking up into his brothers eyes he replied, "Yes. Brother, your family destroyed his being."

Lucifer grimaced, "Did you know about the voice?"

Dean and Castiel exchanged a look. Dean answered, "What voice?"

Lucifer answered stealthily, "When I came to him, his dream was of a mental hospital. He was slurring, it was actually quite terrifying. I looked into his mind...And I found the voice he was speaking about." He paused looking up at Dean, "It was a demented mix of his families voices. It was awful. It cursed him. It seemed like it started very young. I thought about it and it seems he has some sort of human mental disorder."

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sorry for leaving it like that, but I'll update soon! **

**I wanted everyone to be guilty and scared in this fic. To show how much they really care about Sam, even Lucifer. I mean I always felt he cared, ya know?**

**Well Goodby my Mishamigos!**

**Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Reasons Why**

Sam awoke to a terrible pain in his head. It was aching, getting worse. It was more terrible than the headaches he got when he had visions. Back then pain was a little bit more simple. He rubbed his temples hearing the dingy hotel bed creak under him. He imagined Dean joking that maybe his salads were actually awful for him. Dean.

His small smile flickered away again. He needed to leave, Lucifer came in his dream, so he might be able to trace him back here. Even though he had no idea how that would work, he got up grimacing from the sudden dizziness he felt.

Grabbing his minimal belongings he stuffed them into the duffel. Grabbing his wallet he headed out.

They both stared at the devil with disbelief. Well Cas might be staring with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked quizzically.

Lucifer glare turned back to the boy. "It means he's nuts kiddo." He put mockingly.

Dean rolled his eyes slightly. "So you said this started young?"

Lucifer's expression darkened even further, "Yes. When I looked inside his mind, I saw memories. They started and ended with you getting hurt. John blamed him, cursed his face. You blamed him, everyone did. It turned into a booming voice and the images slurred. He looked like he was twelve when he first started hearing it." Lucifers gaze turned to his brother. "It was awful. It was terrifying. It was like a living nightmare. I'm the devil, and it was awful for even me."

Cas looked like he was going to cry. Sam was out there, alone and being tortured by his mind. It was all his and Dean's fault.

Dean was also in the midst of sorrow. He was supposed to protect him, but he had been suffering since he was a child. Now it was made so much worse, by him.

Lucifer's glares intensified. "Stop with the self loathing. We need to find the boy and save him from himself."

********************************************************************************************************  
Thanks for reading!  
I know this chapter was short, but its just a transistion.  
The next one will probably be up tommorow!  
Thanks so much for all your support so far!  
Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:Can you See?  
Hello Everyone! Its been awhile, sorry!  
I was working on an AU piece that'll be on my channel soon...  
This chapter was inspired by the song "Do you know what I'm Seeing" By Panic at the Disco, please look it up!**

Sam was curled up in his newest hotel room. It was a whole lot worse than he had ever stayed in before, no place didn't have a stain. But he was running out of cash, and he didn't want to use his last persona card. Sam Wesson was the only one he kept.

He was trying to sleep, but found he couldn't. The voice had gotten angrier, like without anyone else here to humiliate him, the voice needed to keep it up.

Sammy, what are you doing? Didn't I tell you to stop trying? If you sleep the Devil's gonna find you. We don't want that! Now do we?

Sam shivered, "I know. No sleeping, no rest. I'll be able to do that much"

Good boy. Now you're getting it. The voices laugh echoed through Sam's skull.

Sam nuzzled his head further into his chest, and he started to sing an off tune lullaby he used to know. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better..."

********************************************************************************************************  
Cas and Lucifer were both leaning on opposite walls glaring identical holes into the carpeted floors. Dean was busy calling the phone companies, looking-almost begging-to find a phone of Sam's that was still active.

After a few minutes a scream came from his direction. "God Damnit!"

He slammed the door open and made the awkward silence deafening. "I take it he's forsaken all of his fake personas?" Cas asked in a sad voice.

Dean's face darkened. "He's destroyed them all."

Lucifer grimaced. "Hey Cassie, is there any way we can track him? Ya know even through the sigils?"

Cas frowned, looking down he mumbled. "Maybe, We could track him if I could go to his dreams. I could remove the sigils and make it easier to find him."

Dean's brow furrowed, "Would that hurt him? Cause I remember it hurting like a bitch to get those on."  
Cas looked miserable. "It may."

Lucifer growled. "If we don't find him he'll be in a lot more trouble."

Dean silently agreed. Even though the devil and Sam in pain were the things he hated most, they needed to find Sam. And soon.

"Then we are agreed. Let's try to do this." Cas phrased awkwardly as he started looking for Sam's conscious.

Thank you Everyone!  
Please listen to Panic! They're amazing! (:  
Sorry for leaving it on a little cliff...  
I'll update soon, well at least sooner than this one...  
Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3


	8. Chapter 8

Sam had fallen asleep with much protest, he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave again because the Devil came in his dreams. But being as weak as he was, physically and mentally, he eventually fell into unconsciousness.

He dreamt of lying in a large field, the wind blowing the flower shaped clouds to the left. This peaceful part of the dream, lasted a little less than half a minute. It took that long to turn into a horror scene. The stream turned to blood and the field to fire. But he didn't scream in this vision, just sat and felt his skin bubble. Waiting.

********************************************************************************************************  
Cas finally found Sam, it was three AM, way too late in mortal time to just start to slumber. He glanced to Dean who looked like he was about to keel over. "Dean. I've found him."

Dean jumped up, almost falling to the ground and quickly ran to his side. Lucifer followed collecting himself from his perch on the wall.

"Okay, lets go." With that they all traveled into Sam's mind.

********************************************************************************************************  
The first thing they noticed was the smell, so awful. Burning, charring flesh. It made Dean's stomach turn. When they recovered vision it took a toll on all of them.

"Sammy's over there." Lucifer pointed to the squatting boy on the rock. His hair was on fire, smoke dancing in the red air.

They walked closer to him. And really didn't like what they saw. Sam was in pieces. Blood and fire etched into him. And for a moment they heard _something_. It gave Cas chills.

"Sammy?" Dean limped forward cautiosly.

Sam's head jerked up onto his face, unshed tears in his eyes. "De?"

Dean flinched on how scared he sounded. Using a childhood nickname like that to. "Hey" He added a little half smile.

Sam looked like he wanted to speak again, but then he looked behind his brother. Both the devil and Cas were watching warily.

_Sammy! They finally are coming to kill you. Guess the Devil doesn't even want you anymore!_

All of the extra companions shivered at the voice. Cas looked terrified at the boy. "Sam? What was that?"

Sam started trembling, mumbling he said, "Wa-it, Its not time yet. Sor-ry, not yet."

His brow furrowed, "Not time for what, Sam?"

Sam sobbed, "I can't, di-e yet."

Dean jumped up off his crouching position, going closer to Sam. "What! We're not gonna kill you Sammy!"

Sam tilted his head, confused. "No-o, you can but I can't yet." Sams eyes dropped onto Lucifer.

Cas glared at his brother. "What is he talking about Lucifer?"

He didn't move his eyes away from Sam, "He can't die Castiel. He's tried already."

********************************************************************************************************  
**Thanks for Reading!**  
**Sorry for leaving it off like that... But more will come soon!**  
**Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3**


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean Sam can't die! And why the hell is apologizing for that for!" Dean and Cas were glaring intensely at the Devil.

Cas looked up sadly at his brother. "Does that mean he tried?"

Lucifer bit his lip and turned his vision back on the crawled up boy in the corner. "Yes. Quite a bit."

Dean hissed. "And you didn't tell us!"

Lucifer glared at the annoying Winchester. "No, I didn't. Why would I? Do you know what he thought? He thought it would do the world a favor with him gone! And I couldn't do anything because he hates my guts!"

Cas looked terrified, but he composed himself before speaking. "What can we do?"

Lucifer puffed out air, "I don't really know. I'm pretty sure he's been broken for a while. Did you really not notice his insane energy when you first met him?"

Cas looked guiltily at the ground and mumbled, "I was wary of him when we first met. I wouldn't speak to him, only Dean."

Lucifer looked angrily at his brother. "Why! Because he was my vessel? This boy is broken! He was cracked before he met the angels, but my family has just made it worse!"

Cas just stared at the ground. "I know what I did was wrong Lucifer, And I need to fix it."

Lucifer stared back at his brother, he knew he could trust him to help Sam. "Okay Castiel." He turned his gaze back on the boy, who seemed to be trying to implode. "Sam?"

Sam stared back at the Devil with a deaf frightened glare, "What is g-going on?" He finally spoke.

Castiel spoke next, compassion in his tone. "Sam we're here to help you."

Sam's gaze splintered between the Devil and Cas, "But if you're here" He said to Lucifer, "Then he's not real. They're never real."

Dean blinked confused at his brother. "I'm real Sammy. Look at me, at us." He said motioning to Cas.

Sam bit his lip and drew blood slowly. "No, h-he wouldn't call me that. Not anymore."

Everyone who witnessed this wanted to cry, even the Devil.

"Sam we are real, take my hand." Cas said slowly.

Sam just went further into himself. "No-" He was interrupted with Cas falling over him and using his body as a blanket. He brought the boy in a strong hus, and in a flash the motel was vacant and it all went back to its normal state.****

********************************************************************************************************  
Thanks for reading!  
This one is gonna end soon...  
But it'll also be updated soon!  
Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3


	10. Chapter 10

I felt the wind lift my overcoat up. It was rather windy, as it always is in London. But today the weather fit my mood and I never thought I would even think something as pitifully human as that. But I can't really help it, for at this moment, earlier today I know my shell broke for more than a minute.

I broke a little bit more. I've always been able to keep inside, but in the time I've spent with John I have become a _better man._ Thats how everyone puts it. Because I guess I was so very unbearable before the time with him. So that means I've been a burden for most of my life and Its most likely that I will return to being just the same.

I wish I could return to the past and stop myself, well from being me. From being the one thats annoying. From being the one that has no friends. I don't have friends and now I'm not sure if I even have the one. _John._

I don't think I'll be able to return home for a while. Because if I do, then John will most likely pity me. He's a good man and its just his nature. But I don't want his pity, I don't even deserve it. But its most likely that he'll move along quickly. Its probably that Moriarity won't come after him if I'm gone.

Thats a good thing. Its a good thing for me to go. But I need to get out of sight. I can't have Mycroft find me, even if he's not looking for me it might look suspicious on his cameras. So its time to leave. Maybe for now, maybe for good.

********************************************************************************************************  
**Thanks for reading!**  
**I feel like Sherlock is a bit OC in this, sorry bout that.**  
**I'll update soon.**  
**Lots of Love, Mana Walker 3**


End file.
